Through The Wall, Out The Sky
by Panda.Say.Rawr
Summary: Ashley, pyronesionxXxarsonist, and Elizabeth, me, are sucked through Elizabeth's wall and fall out the sky into Konoha. What destruction and Mayham will they cause? Will anyone be safe. Unlikely. RATED T for language.
1. Welcome, Idiots!

Chapter 1

~AT ELIZABETH'S HOUSE~

Ashley: -sleeping-

Elizabeth: -sleeping-

Alarm Clock: Beep, beep, beep –beeping continues-

Ashley: -hits alarm clock with baseball bat- DIE!!!

Alarm Clock: -keeps beeping-

Ashley: OH MY GOD!!!! –throws alarm clock against the wall-

Alarm Clock: -keeps beeping-

Ashley: AHHH!!!!! –throws alarm clock out window-

Alarm Clock: -flies back in-

Ashley: ARE YOU FREAKIN SERIOUS?!?!?!

Elizabeth: What are you doing?

Ashley: Huh? Oh, killing your alarm clock.

Elizabeth: You're failing, aren't you?

Ashley: Nooo….

Elizabeth: Yes you are.

Ashley: Nooo…What would give you that idea?

Elizabeth: I got an anti-death alarm clock.

Ashley: A what?

Elizabeth: I kept destroying my alarm clocks so I got an unbreakable one.

Ashley: Oh….

Elizabeth: Yup.

Cat: -steps on alarm clock-

Alarm Clock: -breaks-

Elizabeth: Chouji, you fat cat!

Ashley: You renamed your cat again?

Elizabeth: Yes, but Chouji fits him.

Ashley: You're obsessed with Naruto…

Elizabeth: So? You are too.

Ashley: Good point.

Elizabeth: Yep.

Wall: -starts glowing-

Elizabeth: What the?

Ashley: Your wall.

Elizabeth: I know.

Ashley: Weird.

Elizabeth: Seriously.

Dog: Bark!

Elizabeth: Kiba! Come here!

Dog: -runs in barking-

Elizabeth: Good Kiba.

Kiba: Woof, woof.

Chouji: Hiss…

Ashley: And she names her dog Kiba. Any other animals I should know about?

Elizabeth: Yup, Orochimaru's in the computer room.

Ashley: Orochi-nevermind.

Elizabeth" He's my snake.

Ashley: Of course.

Elizabeth: So what's up with this light? –pokes wall and starts to get sucked in- Ahh, help me!

Ashley: WTF?! –gets pulled in too-

Elizabeth: Aahhh!!! –falls out of sky-

Ashley: Aahhh!!! –falls out of sky-

Elizabeth: -lands on Kiba's back-

Kiba: Who the heck are you?!

Ashley: -lands in Neji's arms-

Neji: Destiny did not foretell this.

Elizabeth: Kiba?!

Kiba: What?

Elizabeth: Not you, my dog!

Kiba (Dog): -runs up-

Ashley: What about Chouji?

Chouji (Cat): Meow.

Kiba: You named a dog after me?!

Neji: She doesn't know you, so technically-

Elizabeth: -interrupts Neji- What do you mean I don't know him?! He's Kiba Inuzuka of Inuzuka clan! Son of Tsumi and Brother of Hana! Owner of Akamaru!

Ashley: And I know you! You're Neji Hyuga of the Hyuga clan! Possessor of the byakugan and cousin to Hinata!

Neji: …

Kiba: Wait, wait, wait! So you _did_ give a dog my name?

Elizabeth: Well…I wouldn't say th-yah pretty much.

Kiba (Dog): Woof!

Kiba: Well change his name!

Elizabeth: Why should I?

Kiba: Because I don't want you to call your dog Kiba!

Elizabeth: Why not?

Kiba: Cuz that's my name!

Elizabeth: Since when?

Kiba: Since I was born!

Elizabeth: Right.

Neji: Speaking of names, what are yours?

Elizabeth: Well…I'm El-

Ashley: -interrupts Elizabeth- Come over here for a second. –runs over to a tree-

Elizabeth: -shrugs- Okay. –follows-

Ashley: -whispering- Should we tell them our real names?

Elizabeth: Well what else are we gonna tell em?

Ashley: Akari and Misaki.

Elizabeth: Oh. Right. Why would we do that?

Ashley: Why wouldn't we?

Elizabeth: Because then the authoress would have to go through making the tough decision of whether to call us our real names or our Japanese names.

Ashley: Oh yah…Well still, we need to decide.

Elizabeth: I think we should go with our regular names.

Ashley: But wouldn't it sound weird if we did?

Elizabeth: I guess, but…Okay, from the point we say our Japanese names, the authoress will call us Misaki and Akari. I am of course Misaki and you are Akari.

Ashley: Okay.

Elizabeth: -walks back-

Ashley: -walks back-

Kiba: What was that about?

Ashley: I thought you wanted to know our names and now you're interrogating us?

Kiba: Fine, what are your names?

Elizabeth: It's rude to ask for someone's name before giving your own.

Neji: You already know our names.

Kiba: You know too much. I know it's only our names and heritage, but-

Elizabeth: -interrupts Kiba- I know more than that. You're a genin, five feet tall, 95.5 pounds, blood type B, you were born on July 7th and you're Cancer, and your ninja registration number is 012620.

Neji: I'm glad _she_ doesn't know that much about me.

Ashley: But I do. You're also a genin, you're five feet three inches tall, 101 pounds, blood type O, you were born on July 3rd and you're Cancer as well, and your ninja registration number is 012587.

Kiba: Holy crap….

Ashley: Anyway…I'm Akari.

Elizabeth: And I'm Misaki.

Kiba: Okay, well what are you doing here?

Akari: Well we kinda got sucked into our wall.

Misaki: _My_ wall.

Akari: Whatever.

Kiba: You expect us to believe that you got sucked into a wall?

Misaki: And than fell out of the sky.

Neji: That's highly improbable.

Kiba/Misaki: What?

Neji/Akari: That's not possible.

Kiba/Misaki: Oh.

Akari: We did to fall out of the sky though.

Misaki: After my wall sucked us in.

Akari: Which happened after she told me about her cat Chouji, her dog Kiba, and her snake Orochimaru.

Neji: Orochi-nevermind.

Akari: That's exactly what I said to her!

Misaki: You two should go out!

Neji: -blushes-

Akari: -blushes- Nuh-uh! You should go out with Kiba!

Misaki: My dog?

Akari: No! Inuzuka!

Misaki: My gerbil?

Akari: You named your gerbil Inuzuka?

Misaki: Yup. And I have a rat named Neji.

Neji: Gee, that's nice to know.

Misaki: I also have two fish called Ino and Sakura.

Akari: You do?

Misaki: Well…not anymore.

Akari: Why not?

Misaki: I ate em.

Akari: You ate your fish?

Misaki: Fish are made for eating and I hate Ino and Sakura.

Akari: The fish?

Misaki: No, the people.

Akari: Oh.

Misaki: Yup.

Kiba: I don't think you should tell them that.

Misaki: Why not?

Kiba: Because they wouldn't like to know you hate them.

Misaki: You wouldn't either, would you?

Kiba: No. So you're not gonna tell em?

Akari: Of course we're gonna tell em.

Misaki: We have something else to them too.

Kiba: Which is?

Akari/Misaki: That duck-butt is gay.

Kiba: Duck butt?

Akari/Misaki: Uchiha.

Neji: Sasuke?

Akari: Noo, Itachi. Yes Sasuke, who else has hair shaped like a duck's butt?

Misaki: Can we go to Konoha now? Wait is Konoha or Kohona, I always get confuzzled.

Akari: It's Konoha.

Kiba: No.

Misaki: No, what?

Kiba: You can't go to Konoha now.

Misaki: I'll change my dog's name!

Kiba: Deal!


	2. 20 Questions

Tentenperson-Kshikamarugal: Thank you! I love when people review my stories, it makes me feel all warm and fuzzy! Like when you pee yourself! lol, I hope you enjoy this chapter! I know its probably not as good as the last one, but I was up at 12 in the morning writing it so give me break. Anyway, ENJOY!

Other People: Please take Tentenperson-Kshikamarugal as an example and review! Yes, Ashley, I'm looking at you! JK, you practically live w/ me so it would be kinda pointless. But only a little. Yah, just _liiiittle_ bit. Tiny. Look, there it goes...... -awkward silence- ....Okay, then.........ON WITH THE STORY!!!!

**_Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto, Konoha, or any charactes besides Misaki (elizabeth) and Akari (Ashley). Well, technically my friend owns herself, but I am borrowing her for this story as she is borrowing me for hers. Yup. So read 'The Naruto World' by pyronesianxXxarsonist. PLZ!_**

Chapter 2

~AT KONOHA~

Kakashi: What is this, Kiba? Neji?

Misaki: _This_? We're objects now?

Akari: Seriously, I mean rude. I thought Kakashi of all people would be nicer.

Kakashi: How do you know my name?

Misaki: We know a lot about you.

Akari: Shall we say all we know?

Kiba: No! Don't!

Kakashi: What is the meaning of this?

Misaki: Well….Kiba and Neji don't like it when we say…Certain things.

Kakashi: Like?

Akari: Well…You're a jonin, 5 foot 11 inches tall, 149 pounds, you were born on September 15, resulting in you being Virgo.

Misaki: You're blood type O, like Neji, and your ninja registration number is 009720.

Kakashi: How do you know all that?

Akari/Misaki: We're fans.

Sasuke: Oh no…Like fangirls?

Misaki: I guess you could say that but we're not _your _fangirls.

Sakura/Ino/Sasuke: -let out sigh of relief-

Akari: Nope, we're Neji's fangirls.

Misaki: _You're_ Neji's fangirl. I'm a proud Kiba fangirl, thank you very much.

Akari: Whatever.

Misaki: Don't 'Whatever' me!

Akari: I just did!

Misaki: You wanna take this inside?!

Akari: Let's go!

Kakashi: Calm down…

Akari: Whatever.

Misaki: Oh you wanna say 'Whatever' again, huh?! Well-

Kakashi: -interrupts Misaki- Stop.

Misaki: Whatever.

Akari: Oh now you're saying 'Whatever'! Why don't I-

Kakashi: -interrupts Akari- Who are you two?

Akari: Akari.

Misaki: Misaki.

Kakashi: Good. Now we can ask you more questions.

Kiba: What do you mean by you're fangirls and how do you know us?

Misaki: Well…

Akari: You guys are kinda…

Misaki: Sorta….

Akari: On a T.V show.

Shikamaru: A what?

Misaki: You mean you don't know? What happened to you being _oh-so_ smart?

Akari: Don't insult Shika! Kiba doesn't know what it is either!

Misaki: Neither does Neji!

Akari: Neither does Lee!

Misaki: I don't like Lee!

Akari: So what?!

Misaki: So your two people don't know what it is, where as my _one_ person doesn't.

Akari: And that means…?

Misaki: I don't know…Was it supposed to mean something?

Akari: Yes it was!

Misaki: Whatever.

Akari: Anyways, a television, or TV for short, is a box that shows you images of stuff people record randomly.

Kiba: Like on paper?

Akari: No, you dim wit, what they record on camera!

Kiba: What?

Misaki: A camera is a boxlike device for holding a film or plate sensitive to light, having an aperture controlled by a shutter that, when opened, admits light enabling an object to be focused, usually by means of a lens, on the film or plate, thereby producing a photographic image, or it can be used to produce a motion picture by capturing the motion of the objects it has been focused on.

Akari: W…T…F…? How did you know that?

Misaki: I-I…I dunno! –throws dictionary in random garbage can-

Akari: Wow, Misaki, wow…

Misaki: What?

Akari: Nothing…

Misaki: Tell me!!!

Akari: Noo!!!

Misaki: Now!!!

Akari: Noo!!!

Misaki: Psh, whatever.

Akari: Oh you did _not_ just 'psh' me!

Misaki: I believe I did!

Akari: You best not have!

Misaki: Well I did 'psh' you.

Akari: Well 'psh' to you too!

Misaki: Merry 'psh'mas to all and to all a 'psh' night!

Akari: …You ruined it.

Misaki: And you're surprised?

Akari: Not really…

Misaki: Okay then.

Akari: All right.

Misaki: Nice to know.

Akari: I know.  
Misaki: You're a dork.

Akari: You too.

Misaki: Seriously.

Akari: I know.

Misaki: Right.

Akari: Let's stop now.

Misaki: Okay.

Akari: Yup.

Misaki: Soo…

Akari: Yah…

Misaki: We should play a game!

Akari: Umm…okay?

Misaki: Yes. We shall play….-silence-…Akari? –silence- -cough- -silence- Akari?

–silence- AKARI!!!

Akari: What?!

Misaki: Drum roll.

Akari: Oh. –rolls drum across floor-

Misaki: Niiice…

Akari: I know, right?

Misaki: Yup. Anyways, we shall play…20 QUESTIONS!!!!

Akari: Uh, why?

Misaki: So we can ask ze leaf village ninjas questions.

Akari: You know what I've always wondered?

Misaki: Huh?

Akari: Why the heck did they decide to call it the leaf village? I mean, seriously? It's a ninja village called leaf. Who would be scared of something called leaf?

Misaki: I…don't really know…But you make a good point.

Akari: Yes, a good point has been made.

Misaki: I know.

Akari: Yup.

Misaki: Anyway, we shall ask questions!

Akari: NEJI!!!

Neji: Shit…

Akari: Have you or do you have a girlfriend.

Tenten: YES!!!

Akari: SHUT UP!!!!!!!

Tenten: -hides behind Gai- Okay.

Misaki: Gai, Lee.

Gai/Lee: Yes, what is the question you wish to ask that will give you more information about me?

Misaki: -twitches- Are you two always so damn creepy?

Gai/Lee: -twitch-

Misaki: I'll take that as a yes.

Akari: Guestion number thres.

Misaki: Tres.

Akari: Wha?

Misaki: It's tres not thres.

Akari: You sure?

Misaki: Not really, no.

Akari: Okay then.

Misaki: 'Okay then' what?

Akari: Umm…IDK.

Misaki: IDK….Iowa Digs Kangaroos?

Akari: FTW? No, I don't know!

Misaki: Well if you don't know what it means, why'd you say it?!

Akari: Gah! IDK means I don't know!

Misaki: I think we've established the fact that you son't know.

Kiba: Honestly, how does she know words like established when she can't figure out IDK? Baka. [1]

Misaki: I heard that!

Kiba: Oops…

* * *

[1] Baka means idiot in Japanese

READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!


	3. We Shall Stay!

Chapter 3

~IN TSUNADE'S OFFICE~

Tsunade: Where are you two from?

Misaki: A place you've _never_ heard of.

Tsunade: Enlighten me.

Akari: The U S of A.

Misaki: WHAT?!?! I thought we were from America!!!

Akari: -whacks Misaki- We are from America!

Misaki: But you said-

Akari: -interrupts Misaki- I know what I said! U S of A is the abbreviation of United States of America!

Misaki: How come nobody told me this?!?!

Akari: Remember last Monday?

Misaki: Yah.

Akari: At school.

Misaki: Uh-huh.

Akari: In 3rd period history?

Misaki: What?!?! There's a 3rd period?!?!

Akari: -slaps forehead- Oi vey. Yes, there's a 3rd period, its when you take the classes precious time to daydream about Kiba.

Misaki: I do not dream about my dog!

Akari: Not your dog! And I thought you changed his name?

Misaki: Oh yah…I renamed him Abik.

Akari: Abik?

Misaki: Yup. It's Kiba backwards.

Akari: And let me guess, you also have a cat named Tsunade?

Misaki: Nope.

Akari: Oh.

Misaki: My _pig's_ name is Tsunade.

Tsunade: WHAT?!?!?! IT, YOU TWO ARE OUT OF HERE!!!

Misaki: But we need a place to stay.

Tsunade: Fine. –smirks- You can stay with Jiraiya.

Akari: What?! Hell no!

Tsunade: It's either him or Orochimaru.

Misaki: I'll take snake dude!

Akari: I second that notion!!!

Misaki: I third it!

Akari: You can't third it!

Misaki: Why not?!

Akari: Because you firsted it!

Misaki: So what?!

Akari: So you can't be first and third!

Misaki: Well then you fourth it and we'll be even!

Akari: Fine, I fourth it!

Misaki: Okay then!

Tsunade: You two are staying with Jiraiya or not staying at all!!!

Akari: NO!!!

Misaki: WE'RE TOO HOT TO BE RAPED!!!

Tsunade: -anime sweat drops-

Akari: That makes no sense…

Misaki: How not?!

Akari: Because most people rape you because you're hot, therefore if you're _really _hot don't you think they would rape you?

Misaki: Good point.

Akari: I know.

Jiraiya: -barges in-

Misaki/Akari: AHHH!!!! –hide behind Tsunade-

Tsunade: Jiraiya, you had better have a good reason for just barging into my office!!!

Jiraiya: Well…I couldn't help but overhearing your conversation and-

Misaki: -interrupts Jiraiya- STALKER!!!!

Akari: SHUT UP!!! –whacks Misaki-

Jiraiya: _And_ I would be pleased to let these fine young ladies to-

Akari: HE CALLED US FINE!!!! CHILD MOLESTER!!!!! –runs-

Misaki: GET AWAY FROM ME YOU PERVERT!!!!! –runs-

~AT KIBA'S HOUSE~

Misaki: -pounds on door- LET ME IN!!!!

Kiba: What the fudge covered pretzels?!?!

Misaki: HURRY UP!!!! I'M IN DANGER OF BEING MURDERED!!!!!

Kiba: Good riddance…

Misaki: AND RAPED!!!

Kiba: -opens door- WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SO!!!! GET IN HERE!!!! HURRY!!!!

Misaki: -runs in- I'm safe!!!!

Kiba: -locks door- Now who's gonna rape you?! Is it Orochimaru?!?!

Misaki: Umm…Well…Not exactly…

Kiba: -twitches- What do mean…not exactly…

Misaki: Well…um…

Kiba: Who were you running from?

Misaki: Jir….aiya…

Kiba: -twitches-

Misaki: Except he wasn't…following…

Kiba: -anime falls- WHAT?!

Misaki: But it doesn't matter that he wasn't chasing me! OMG!!!! He could be going after Akari!!!!

Kiba: Why…did you come here if you weren't in any danger?

Misaki: I wanted to ask you something…

Kiba: Which is…?

Misaki: Can I sleep with you? I mean, not in the same bed but the same house?

Kiba: -twitches- Why?

Misaki: Because if I can't sleep here then I'll have to sleep at Jiraiya's-

Kiba: -interrupts Misaki- Say no more! You can stay!

Misaki: Yay!!! –hugs Kiba- Thank you!!!

Kiba: -blushes- D-don't mention it…

Misaki: You are the bestest friend ev- -gasps-

Kiba: -backs up cautiously- What…?

Misaki: You have Coke!!!! OMG, OMG, OMG!!!! Can I have it?!

Kiba: You can have-

Misaki: -dashes to the bottle and chugs the 2 liter-

Kiba: -some….

Misaki: Thank you!!!! You're the bestest buddy ever!!!! I luffles you!!!! –hugs Kiba-

Kiba: -blushes- Uh…yah, o-o…kay…U-um…You too…

Misaki: You're so nice!!!!! I love you!!!!!

Kiba: Yah…um, I have to go….training.

Misaki: O….okay! I'll make sure no one breaks in while you're gone!

Kiba: Yah…Okay…So, um…see ya later…?

Misaki: Yup!

Kiba: Well…um…bye… -leaves-

Misaki: SQUEE!!!!

~AT NEJI'S HOUSE~

Akari: Let me in!

Neji: Why?

Akari: Cuz I'm about to be murdered.

Neji: Destiny didn't tell me that.

Akari: And raped! Did destiny tell you that, Panda Boy?!

Neji: Crap! –lets Akari in a locks door- Wait a minute…Did you call me Panda Boy?

Akari: That's not important! The important thing is Jiraiya!

Neji: Jiraiya…?

Akari: Yup.

Neji: Do _not_ tell me he's who you're running from.

Akari: Umm… -coughs- You'd be surprised.

Neji: Oh Kami…. [1]

Akari: Let me make it up to you!

Neji: I'll regret this, but….How?

Akari: I'll sleep with you!!!!

Neji: -twitches uncontrollably-

Akari: NOT LIKE THAT!!!! I meant in the same house! Not bed! Not even room! –mutters- Though that would be nice.

Neji: What?

Akari: Nothing!!!!

Neji: Why do want to sleep here anyway?

Akari: Because if you don't let me, Tsunade's gonna make me sleep at Jiraiya's...

Neji: -twitches- Fine…

Akari: YAY!!!!! –hugs Neji-

Neji: Uh-huh….I'm gonna regret this aren't I?

Akari: Probably.

Neji: -groans- Greaaat….

Akari: -grits teeth- Excuse me?

Neji: -fakes joy and claps hands together- I said yay! We're gonna have _so _much fun!

Akari: That's what I thought you said.

~SOMEWHERE IN KONOHA~

Jiraiya: Noooo!!!!!! They're supposed to sleep with me!!!!!

~WITH AKARI AND NEJI~

Akari: I feel a disturbance…


End file.
